


Your First Doesn't Have to Be Your Worst.

by HearMyWords



Category: South Park
Genre: First Time, Goth Stan!, Jersey Kyle!, Kyle doesn't know he's still a virgin, M/M, Of course he is Kyle what did you expect?, Sexual Content, Stan is nervous, i love this ship so much, nOBODY CAN STOP ME
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 17:38:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10141955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HearMyWords/pseuds/HearMyWords
Summary: A heated makeout session turns to so much more until Stan starts getting cold feet and considers cutting it short. It would be his first time afterall. Could you blame him?





	

It started off as any normal hang out of theirs does. 

 

Kyle knocks on Stan's door, Stan invites him inside and apologizes for the wait (which Kyle has already gotten use to in the months prior) and they head up to Stan's room. Only this time...

 

This time Stan had announced something he hadn't before. A very key detail Kyle did not overlook. _Not at all._

 

"My family's out."

 

What a simple sentence. Honestly, very generic words that any six or five year old could smack together and make the same sentence with, but... This was something to pay attention to indeed. You see, Kyle and Stan have been going out for almost a year now, and, (as any parent of a young teenage boy does) Stan's parents have been _hawks_. Keeping Kyle in their line of sight and lurking in each room he and Stan shared. No closed doors, no prolonged contact of hands on knees and especially not on thighs and of course most certainly no being home **_alone._**

 

Kyle wondered vaguely if he was even _aloud_ over right now. Aware that Stan's parents were almost as overbearing as his own mother it'd be a surprise if they suddenly trusted him and gave him free range. Which of course he knows they couldn't have. And judging from Stan's tensed shoulders... He was right. As they headed up the stairs a grin stretched across his lips. He was breaking the rules. _What a bad boy._

 

Just as the door to Stan's bedroom was opened Stan yelped as he was ambushed and pushed inside, slammed onto his bed. 

 

Surprise melted into embarrassment as he watched his boyfriend crawl above him. Pupils dilated with want and licking his lips like an animal.

 

Stan didn't wait for him to initiate however, he leaned forward and grabbed a fistful of the his Jersey boy's red hair himself. Crashing him into a deliciously messy kiss, accompanied by a needy whine from his end. Kyle swallowed said whine and pressed Stan further against the matress as he straddled him.

 

Vaguely Stan noticed the door had been left open and momentarily panicked before he reminded himself his family was indeed out _._ He didn't have to worry. They wouldn't be _caught_. 

 

With this knowledge in mind Stan unashamedly moaned into their kiss, other hand sliding up Kyle's chest and twisting into the fabric of his t-shirt made tank top. Briefly the memory of Kyle admitting to cutting them off came to mind. Stan remembers asking what the point was and the specific response Kyle had of  _"Why the fuck not?"_ makes him grin.

 

Kyle rolls his hips down making Stan break the kiss to let out a gasp, feeling sparks shoot down his spine. Kyle took this opportunity to dive down and attack his neck, biting and sucking at his collarbone and jaw, having to rip Stan's black and grey striped scarf off and throw it to the floor in the process. _God_ he loved his dark angel. Stan squirmed around underneath him, body unable to stay still as it was overwhelmed with such arousal.

 

Without thinking, he bucked up into Kyle who froze. Stan could feel a shuddery breath tickle his neck in response. Kyle looked up, emerald eyes meeting blue. Greased back hair starting to frizz and stand at attention. With a slightly out of breath voice he spoke. "Gettin' a little eager there, huh Prettyboy?" He purred in that goddamn accent of his that Stan loved more than he cared to admit. Stan glanced aside. "Shut up." He murmured, face heating up.

 

"Baby boy."

 

"Stop."

 

"Doll face."

 

"I swear to _god--_ "

 

"My angel of darkness."

 

Stan paused, quirking a brow at Kyle's grin and then rolling his eyes. "Okay..." He shrugged. "I kinda liked that one." He admitted, smiling despite himself. He couldn't help it. It just pleased his shriveled black soul.

 

Kyle fucking _beamed_ like the secret dork he is _._ Fingering his hand under Stan's beanie and through his hair, pulling him into a open mouthed kiss. "Kinky." He echoed just before their tongues met again. 

 

The kiss was rough. Just like anything Kyle and him seemed to do. Their tongues battled each other. What for? Neither of them really knew, having already explored eachother's mouths enough to draw out detailed maps with 'Did You Know?' facts on the side. But nonetheless Stan's hands found themselves feeling up and down his boyfriend's sides as Kyle's started to tug at his studded belt and began to undo his pants. 

 

Stan stiffened, though not noticeably enough for Kyle to acknowledge as he continued to try and strip Stan of his clothes. They've _never_ gone this far before. Never. Sure they grinded eachother's legs every now and then, but this..? No. This was uncharted territory and Stan wasn't sure he wanted to venture in just yet. 

 

Grabbing at Kyle's wrist, he stopped him. His boyfriend tensed. Thinking he'd done something wrong. He peered up through long red eyelashes with a look that made Stan's heart ache.

 

"Too fast..?" He winced.

 

Leaving his goth boyfriend staring at him for a few lingering moments before decidedly shaking his head. "No. No no it's just..." He trailed off. Goddamn. He knew this conversation had to happen sooner or later but couldn't he have came in his pants first? His hard on was starting to fucking _hurt._

 

Shifting around Stan suddenly found himself unable to hold Kyle's gaze, looking anywhere else but him. "I mean, It's just that..." _Goddammit Marsh. Spit it out._ Kyle watched him with patient eyes, though even he was starting to feel the ache grow between his legs. "I'm..." He shrugged, "well--a virgin." He admitted, closing his eyes and cringing. Jesus shit. _That_ sounded pathetic. 

 

Kyle laughed and Stan's heart dropped. Oh. Oh that was _nice._ After a moment Kyle paused. "Wait, you're serious?" He deadpanned, sitting up slightly to look at him. Stan nodded, giving out a breath of a laugh. _Was that a compliment?_  He wondered. _'Cause I'll take it._

 

Kyle watched him for a few moments, his brows creased as he determined whether or not he was being fucked with. When he concluded Stan was actually really fucking telling the truth he bowed his brows sympathetically. "Aw Stan... You coulda told me." He said, sounding so genuine.

 

"I wouldn't have been so rough wit ya if you did." He told him and the sentiment made Stan's heart swell. Though he didn't exactly have any problem with his feisty redhead. If anything he liked him for it.

 

Kyle brushed a few black hairs from Stan's face and caressed his cheek oh so gently in his hand. "We can stop if ya want." He told him, tilting his head and raising his brows in emphasis. He looked understanding. He looked like he was in love... 

 

This time it was Stan who stared.  _Did_ he want to stop? Because, yeah he was nervous sure, but... Something about Kyle just reacting with such unabashed care and gentleness only compelled him to want to keep going. To continue. So, he shook his head.

 

"No. It's--uh, it's fine." He sputtered out.

 

Kyle sat, not looking convinced. Stan frowned before pulling him into a brief kiss, hoping it'd help fix the situation. "I _want_ to." He explained and only then did Kyle smirk. _That's my boy._  He thought fondly while gently laying Stan back down onto the bed, kissing the corner of his mouth. "I'll be gentle." He cooed, hand slowly pulling down Stan's pants and boxers. His boyfriend hummed, pulling him into another slow deep kiss, hands holding his face. 

 

He was ready. 

**Author's Note:**

> WOO! That was fun. ;(((
> 
>  
> 
> Give me some feedback! Would ya? I'd appreciate it. ^^


End file.
